And the Momeraths Outgrabe
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe... "Why, you're a cat!" exclaimed Roxas. "A Cheshire Cat..." replied Axel. There is sex in this story, PWP possibly...


**Disclaimer: Ki-chan does not, nor ever will, own Axel or Roxas. Nor do I own the whole "Alice in Wonderland" thingy.  
**  
**Warnings: Sex. Boy sex xD  
**  
**A/n: This was based off of a story that i wrote a while back called "Roxas in Wonderland", basically it was a redo verison of the Disney characters done with KH guys. You can find it at my deviantart account (look at profile). Also, this is a roleplay, done between me and my older sister, Ash. She played the smexy Axel while I played uke "Alice" dressed Roxas x3 Enjoy!**

-:::::-

The odd hoots and howls in the forest were starting to scare Roxas as the young boy worriedly looked around, blonde spikes covering deep blue eyes. He gave a quiet gulp, glancing around suspiciously.  
"Hmm... I wonder which way I should go..." Roxas murmured to himself, fanning out his blue dress.

Those signs connected to the trees around him... didn't really help.  
All they really said were, _'This Way'_ or _'That Way'_, random signs that weren't quite helping Roxas. Instead it made him even more worried.

Frustrated, the blonde took a seat on a large tree vine, messing with his blue dress for a moment, pulling out from under his feet a little.  
Sighing, Roxas looked around the dark woods again.

"I wonder if I'll ever get out of this place... this nonsense... It just get curiouser and curiouser..."

----

It was dark in the forest...but that's just the way he liked it. He could see everything...but no one could see him...

Looking down through the closely growing leaves and vines, his eyes widened and the corners of his mouth stretched deviously as he spotted movement and as the figure came closer and closer to his tree he could see it was a boy...a boy in the sweetest little blue dress he ever saw...  
He let his eyes rake down the boy's frame, starting at his tufts of golden hair and then right down to his slender little ankles. He was absolutely adorable and the best part was...he was completely alone...

_"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe..."_  
As he sang into the darkness his tail slowly swished from side to side and he flicked an ear, causing a strand of red hair to dance across one cheek.

He then loosened his grip around the branch and slipped downward, exposing his upper half. He hung upside down just above Roxas' head, long legs bent around the branch to keep himself from falling.  
"Uh...loose something...?" He asked, grinning widely and placing one hand near his face to play with a bit of his hair, "What could an adorable little thing like you be doing in a dark and dangerous place like this...?"

Reaching down, the red-head trailed the back of his hand down the boy's cheek before literally disolving into thin air. He reappeared a moment later standing quite casually a little ways down the path from where Roxas was sitting.  
_"Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe..."_ He continued to sing with both arms raised as he gathered up his entire length of hair and proceeded to bunch it all up off his neck and then let it fall again.  
He sent another grin in Roxas' direction before crossing his arms and leaning to one side so that one hip stuck out provocatively.  
"If you were to ask my opinion..." He began, giving his hair another flick, "I would say you are quite lost...nobody just sits down in the middle of a forest unless they're lost..."

Narrowing his eyes in a very cat-like way, he gave Roxas a smirk and then disappeared again. While still invisible his voice started to ring out in the dark, silence of the forest again. It seemed to fill the entire area as if it was being projected from all directions or as if there were dozens of him and they were all singing from the top of every tree.

_"All mimsy were the borogoves..."_

The singing then paused and suddenly, his face materialized right in front of Roxas' and his mouth stretched wide in another grin before completing the verse, his lips less than a few inches from the blonde's, _"And the momeraths outgrabe..."_  
Still grinning, he raised one hand and touched the side of Roxas' neck with the tips of his fingers.

"What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and flicking his tail playfully while his bright, green, cat-like eyes stared deeply into Roxas' and they seemed to pulse as he parted his lips and traced the lower one with the tip of his tongue, that same suggestive grin spread wide on his slender face...

----

Roxas gave a blink, hearing the strange singing flow around the woods in an enchanting yet mysterious way. Slowly rising up, he glanced around curiously.  
"What do you suppose...?" he muttered quietly. Then a flash of red caught his eye and he saw dazzling emerald eyes. He gave a soft gasp, startled at seeing the tall boy casually looking at Roxas upside-down.

"Oh! Oh... no, I... I..." he stuttered, still quite a little jumpy and nervous. All this nonsense was starting to worry Roxas a little...

Roxas peered at the red-head, looking at his flaming red hair, then his emeralds then his... _ears_. Roxas raised his eyebrows.  
"Why, why you're a cat!" he smiled cheerfully, also noticing the kitty tail swishing around.  
Not only was this a feline but a handsome boy as well.  
"Oh I was just...walking... wondering which way I ought to go..." Roxas replied steadily.  
Roxas watched as his hand and arm slowly began vanishing and so did his entire body.

He heard the singing again, those strange words echoing inside Roxas's mind, making him a little drowsy. He watched him reappear close by, still singing a few words.

_"If you were to ask my opinion... I would say you are quite lost...nobody just sits down in the middle of a forest unless they're lost..."_

Roxas raised his eyebrows a little again.  
"Well... I suppose you could say I'm lost..." he whispered softly, looking at the red-head's fluffy pink and purple striped ears.

Watching the cat or boy vanish again, he waited for a moment, the words still ringing inside Roxas's mind, making him wanna go take a short nap.

"Oh!" he gasped, seeing him reappear right in front of the blonde.

_"What's your name?"_

"Oh, I'm Roxas..." Roxas greeted nicely, doing a small curtsy with his blue dress. Roxas wasn't at all nervous at introducing himself. He did it all the time...

Staring into the boys emerald eyes, they seemed to glow differently than when he looked in them before, seeing them pulsate and stare into Roxas's blue eyes.  
Roxas was a kind gentleman, wanting to be as polite as he could, so he went to talk, "What is...is your name?"  
Roxas found himself being very, very sleepy... _very_ sleepy.

Roxas was just fully awake moments ago, ready for great adventures and traveling this wonderland, but then he just suddenly began to get so sleepy.  
"Sorry..." Roxas whispered. "I...I must go lay down..." Roxas's eyes were getting heavier and he gave a long, long yawn. He slowly crept away from in front of the red-head and lay down in a patch of fluffy moss and brambles, shutting his eyes and finally dozing off.

----

Axel released a small giggle and nodded proudly.  
"A Cheshire Cat..." He added, giving Roxas a quick wink.

The feline's mouth twisted into a wide smile again. He could tell his words were starting to have an effect on the boy...just as he had hoped they would.  
"Well, if that's the case...then perhaps I should show you the way...?" He offered, tail swaying steadily behind him and ears perked so he wouldn't miss a sound, "I know this forest...and I also know that you don't have any hope of finding your way on your own..."  
All he had to do was keep talking and using his charm and in no time at all he would have this boy exactly where he wanted him...hehe, too easy...

As Roxas curtsied in front of him, the red-head giggled again and promptly rose up off the ground and flipped over in mid-air so that he lay on his back, head tilted backward so he could still look into the blonde's eyes. With his head positioned this way his hair was free to fall away from his face, hanging away from his head in a thick, red curtain.  
"Roxas..." He repeated, testing the new word out on his tongue and smiling as he licked his lips, as if the word had some irresistible flavor, "Tasty..."

Eyes pulsing again, he felt his heart jump a little as he saw the new expression that had taken over Roxas' face. He was starting to get tired...finally...  
"All in good time, my dear Roxas..." He murmured, grinning and reaching out again, but this time he ran his finger tips through the boy's golden hair. All was going according to his plan...  
"That's quite alright..." He answered, turning himself back over and touching back down slowly and silently. He followed Roxas over to the patch of ground he found to lie down on, "Just sleep...sleep, Roxas..."  
Staring down at the boy's face, he waited until he was certain he was asleep and knelt down next to him, fingers tracing the smooth shape of his face.  
"Sleep, Roxas..." He whispered, and then slipped his arms beneath the boy's small frame, lifting him as if he weighed no more than a feather, "I'll see you again very soon..." His feet then rose a few inches off the ground, and without a sound, he vanished...

----

"_Sleep, Roxas... Just sleep... sleep, Roxas... I'll see you again very soon..."_

Those words echoed inside Roxas's mind as he obeyed the voice, sleeping so softly. He could feel the soft moss underneath him, and how cozy he felt, like he was back in his own bed at home. Except, this wasn't home. He had fallen down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland.  
That was definitely not home.

But Roxas felt so safe and fine as if nothing could harm him or do something bad to him. Roxas began waking up; finding himself a little groggy, but the nap he had taken was so worth it. He felt so fresh and new... but something was missing. He wanted something, but he wasn't quite sure what yet. Everything was a little blurry.

He rubbed his blue eyes a little, gazing around him. He was in a new place, not the place he had been what seemed like just minutes ago.  
It was fairly bright, but not blazing. The floor was covered in a minty green moss; it was as soft as a blanket. Not to mention the collection of fluffy, colorful pillows all around the small area. Roxas continued gazing, until suddenly... it dawned to him. He realized what he wanted. But it wasn't a _what_ it was a _who_.

Roxas wanted Axel.

Roxas paused for a moment, remembering everything that had happened a moment ago. He was walking through the woods, quietly minding his own business, and realized he was indeed lost. Then he met the Cheshire Cat, a boy with long red hair and piercing emerald eyes... those eyes... they seemed to put Roxas in a deep trance.  
Then he remembered himself being so sleepy, barely able to keep his eyes open. Then he forgot everything...

Roxas gave another blink, looking around the area quickly, wondering where Axel might be. He continued looking around, not seeing the red-head that he longed for.  
"Oh... where _is_ he?" Roxas groaned. He went to stand up, but there really was no need for it, so he simply rose on his knees.

Roxas began getting panicked, frantically still looking around the room.  
"Axel... Axel..." he panicked, eyes widening crazily. "Oh, where ARE you?"

---

It hadn't been more than an hour since the red-head had brought Roxas back to his home.  
After disappearing from the woods and reappearing back inside his tree he had laid Roxas down on the soft floor of the enormous trunk, which was covered in velvety soft moss and grass. It might as well have been carpet of the finest quality.  
Not only that but there were pillows and cushions of every size and shape scattered around the small "room". They lined the inner walls of the tree and created a perfect bed.

He knew Roxas would stay asleep for a while longer so he left him in the floor of the tree and relaxed, himself, up in the canopy.  
He dozed silently with a soft grin playing about his lips when his ears suddenly twitched and he opened one eye, glancing down through a hole in the foliage. He could see movement, which obviously meant that Roxas had woken up. If Axel's plan had gone the way he hoped it did, Roxas would be desperately searching for him right about now...

Smiling wider, Axel slipped down from the branch he had been reclining on and floated down like a feather until he landed softly on the bed of moss right in front of the frantic boy.  
"Have a nice nap, gorgeous?" He asked, crawling forward on his hands and knees until he was less than an inch from the blonde's face. He smiled, making his eyes go narrow and he tossed some of his fiery hair off one shoulder, "I hope you're nice and rested..."  
His smile then widened even further before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Roxas' playfully. He pulled back immediately, still grinning with teasingly slitted eyes.  
"Do you like my tree?" He asked, voice slightly on the suggestive side as he began to slide one hand up Roxas' leg, quickly reaching his knee and pushing up under the hem of his dress to squeeze and caress his thigh, "I never bring anyone here...unless its an extra special occasion..." As he spoke he leaned forward and puckered his lips to blow against the side of Roxas' neck and then released a small, breathy laugh, "And you're definitely special...Roxas..." After whispering the boy's name he parted his lips and flicked the tip of his tongue against his earlobe while his hand pushed up higher, now gently stroking the blonde's inner thigh.

----

"Axel!" exclaimed Roxas happily once the feline-boy had landed gracefully before him. Then Roxas instantly rushed towards Axel, quicker than you could say cheese cake, Roxas swiftly grabbed Axel and hugged him tightly.

After a moment, Roxas stared at Axel, his blue eyes sparkling, "Oh, Axel, where have you been?" He groaned softly, his hand giving Axel's tail a concerned and sweet stroke. When Axel teasingly kissed Roxas, the blonde immediately kissed back. Then Axel pulled away and Roxas pouted cutely.  
"Aw, no fair..." Roxas whined, moving forward towards Axel again, as if asking for more, creating a groan as Axel stroked his leg.

"Your tree is beautiful!" exclaimed Roxas quite loudly and quickly. He was getting slightly impatient. "Ohhh, Axel! Kiss me again, pleeaase!"

Roxas was practically jumping with excitement. But also getting very impatient. While Axel licked his earlobe, Roxas gave a tender moan, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Ohh, oh Axel..." he moaned, also feeling Axel's hand stroking his thigh. Please... more... more..."

Roxas didn't know why... but he had suddenly fallen madly in love with Axel. He needed to be with him, as if his life depended on it. He _needed_ to be with him.

He _had_ to.

----

As Roxas grabbed him, Axel laughed softly and put his arms around the smaller boy, savoring the feeling of his slender little body pressed against his and the way he felt in his arms.  
"I was waiting for you to wake up..." He answered, his tone casual as he raised a hand to run it through the boy's hair, grinning at him. As Roxas then touched his tail Axel's heart gave a little leap and a pleasant shudder raced up and down his spine, making his tail twitch and flicker erratically.

"All in good time..." He whispered, pressing a finger against Roxas' impatient lips and chuckling breathily in response to the blonde's adorable reactions, "Not too fast...its better if we go slow..."  
With a coy little grin, Axel began to lean back, bringing Roxas with him so he straddled his lap.  
"You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen..." He said, pulling Roxas closer to him and nuzzling into the side of his neck before opening his mouth wide and suckling hungrily on a small pulsing spot he found.

Now that Axel had perfect access to Roxas' legs in their new position on either side of his hips, he used both hands to push up under the boy's skirt and massage his soft, little thighs.  
"You're perfect..." He murmured, taking his mouth away from Roxas' neck to instead claim the boy's own mouth passionately, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head and dig his fingers into his hair. He immediately parted his lips and extended his tongue, pushing it sneakily past the barrier of Roxas' lips to explore his mouth.

As he kissed him, Axel trailed his hands down the boy's body slowly until he ended up at the large bow at his lower back that held his apron in place. He tugged on the long ribbons, loosening the bow until it hung free and he slipped the small piece of material off the blonde's shoulders and then down his arms.  
"Why are you wearing so many clothes...?" He asked, their lips breaking for a moment before he closed the space again, kissing him even more passionately than before, small moans escaping from the red-head's throat every now and then.

With the apron now off the blonde's body, Axel's fingers located the buttons that held his dress on and he began thumbing them open one by one until Roxas' back was completely exposed. He immediately pressed his hands against the deliciously smooth skin and caressed it possessively.  
"Mmn...such a pretty, little body you have..." He breathed, finally pulling away and panting slightly as he looked into Roxas' amazingly blue eyes, "I can't wait to get all these clothes off of you..."

---

Roxas gave a brilliant blush when Axel placed a finger against his lips, pouting innocently again while crossing his arms impatiently.

"Go slow?" asked Roxas. "But, Axel honey, I wanna go fast..." He moved towards Axel again, trying to kiss his lips, but Axel had already began sucking on Roxas's neck. Roxas erupted a deep, long moan of pleasure, "More, Axel, please, more!"  
He wasn't only moaning about Axel kissing and suckling on Roxas's neck, but on his own legs. He made a shudder, another thin blush escaping 'cross his fair cheeks.

Roxas then kissed Axel instantly back again once the red-head's lips came in contact with Roxas'. Once feeling the slick muscle inside his mouth, Roxas responded cutely, tugging on Axel's to come in further.  
Feeling his apron fall loosely off, Roxas opened his blue eyes to stare into Axel's.

_"Why are you wearing so many clothes...?"_

Roxas raised his thin eyebrows, blinking several times, grabbing a hold of his blue dress and pulling it up a little, showing more of his legs which were covered by white tights.  
But Roxas simply stopped, knowing Axel would probably take pleasure in taking all of Roxas's clothes off himself, so while Axel was taking off Roxas's dress, the blonde's hands had found Axel's fluffy ears, giving them a gentle rub then a sweet scratch.  
Roxas erupted yet another moan, feeling Axel's soft palms glide gracefully up and down Roxas's spine.

Roxas went to kiss the red-head fiercely but Axel had pulled away. Roxas stared into Axel's emeralds.  
He gave another blush, pulling up more of his dress as if he was gonna help Axel take off his own clothes.

Roxas could barely handle the excitement and butterflies dancing insanely inside his stomach.

----

"Heh, oh we will...don't worry..." He answered, somewhat breathlessly. The way Roxas was responding to him was just too cute and it made Axel's stomach jump and warmth to gather between his legs. These feelings only urged him on, making him push his hips upward and roll them slightly, moaning breathily as the most delicious friction was created on his growing arousal.

Axel then glanced down when Roxas reached down to take hold of the hem of his dress and felt his breath catch in his throat. As more of the boy's legs became exposed Axel's body got hotter and hotter and he let out a shaky breath before claiming Roxas' lips again, this time kissing him hungrily and a little rougher than before.  
Axel soon broke the kiss however when Roxas' fingers began stroking his ears. His back arched and he clenched his eyes shut, a lust-filled moan making its way up from his chest. The red-head's ears were one of the most sensitive places on his body and as the blonde's amazing fingers touched them it immediately caused him to reach a full erection.

Breathing hard Axel opened his eyes and looked at Roxas, another grin sweeping his features. But this grin was a little different than the ones he had been showing so far...he now grinned at Roxas as if he was a wild animal and Roxas was his helpless prey.  
Without warning, the older of the two pushed Roxas down onto his back, the boy landing on a large cushion and Axel immediately moving over him.  
"You're a naughty little boy, aren't you...?" He said, licking his lips and leaning down to lick and bite at the side of the blonde's neck, "I like naughty little boys..." He then added, raising his face to smile at the other.  
He began moving down Roxas' body, hands touching him everywhere before he reached his feet and lifted one so he could undo the clasp on the shiny, black shoe. It was soon slipped free from Roxas' foot, quickly followed by the other. Axel tossed them both over his shoulder before returning to kiss Roxas again. He growled against the blonde's mouth and bit at his lower lip hungrily while his hands found their way underneath his dress again and he pulled at the elastic waist-band of the white tights that obstructed the red-head's view of Roxas' legs.  
They too were soon tossed somewhere behind Axel and he was free to run his hands up and down the blonde's legs, the bare flesh beneath his fingers making him moan again against the blonde's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Axel gasped for air and looked down at Roxas lustfully, strands of red clinging to his forehead.  
"I want you..." He breathed, pushing his body forward so he could rock his hips firmly against Roxas and let him feel how aroused he was.  
He then smiled and giggled breathlessly while leaning down so he could speak close to the blonde's ear, "And you want me too..."

----

"Ohh, but quickly, Axel!" whined Roxas, wishing Axel would speed things up a little. Kissing Axel again, Roxas erupted a soft moan, still gently scratching Axel's pink and purple ears.  
Roxas responded with a grin of his own, a very _suggestive_ grin. When falling down onto his back, Roxas was greeted with the soft pillows behind him, making Roxas so comfortable.

Roxas gave a giggle at Axel's teasing, smiling cutely. He groaned deeply as Axel bit down onto his neck, "Axel, please, more!" Axel's touches making Roxas so aroused it was insane. He continued creating gentle moans now and then, sweet, pink blushes spreading across Roxas's fair cheeks as Axel's hands slowly took off Roxas's tights.  
Roxas noted to himself that those tights being taken off by such a handsome and beautiful feline felt brilliantly amazing. He felt like his legs could breathe now, feeling Axel's palms glide up and down his thighs.

_"I want you..."_

"Ohhh, Axel! I want you so much..." he moaned, feeling Axel rock his hips against Roxas'. "I want you so so much!" He reached up to place a palm against Axel's cheek, gently stroking him.

----

Now that Roxas' legs were free of those confining tights, Axel was free to tough them all he wanted. He kneaded and caressed every curve and squeezed the crease between the the top of the boy's thigh and his perfect little rear. Then, going further he pushed his hand beneath Roxas' body and groped his rear, sliding fingers between the two globes and squeezing the firm flesh in his hand.  
"I love your body..." He whispered, grinning mischievously and giving him another, firmer squeeze.

Listening to Roxas' moans and pleas made Axel giggle and he pressed his lips firmly against the blondes so he would be quiet.  
"You want more...?" He asked, looking into his eyes and licking his lips. Smirking, the red-head took hold of the dress, which still covered Roxas' body, at the shoulders and began tugging it down, lips connecting with his skin as soon as it came into his line of vision.  
He pulled the material down the boy's arms and actually began purring as his tongue drug across one of Roxas' nipples. He then suckled it and nibbled it gently with his front teeth.  
Before long the dress was positioned around Roxas' hips and Axel took the liberty of pulling it down the rest of the way, completely exposing the teen's perfect, little body.  
Taking a moment to just gaze down at the prize before him, Axel smiled and licked his lips again.

"I'm going to take you...and make you mine..." He purred, nuzzling his face against Roxas' neck and licking it before straightening himself and pulling the tight tank-top he wore up over his head, exposing his own chest.  
He then leaned down so he could press his now bare chest against Roxas' and feel the boy's skin against his own, while reaching down and pulling off the matching pair of shorts, which were straining to hold in his erection.  
With his shorts off, Axel pushed his hips down between Roxas' legs and clumsily rubbed his length against the blonde's, gasping as he did so.  
"Have you ever been with anyone...like this before...?" He asked, voice shaking and chest heaving as he struggled to draw breath. As he spoke he reached down between them and wrapped his hand around both of their erections and stroked them together. Axel bit down hard on his lower lip and closed his eyes for a moment able to feel a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face.  
Then, opening his eyes again, Axel grinned and looked at Roxas with glossy, emerald eyes, "I hope I'm your first..."

----

Roxas continued his moaning, Axel's hands just completely turning him on. When feeling Axel groping him, Roxas gave a loud gasp, moaning quickly after it.  
"Oh... ohh, Axel..." he groaned loudly. "Oh, more please... Please more!"  
Kissing him hard back, Roxas used his tongue, wrapping it around Axel's and tugging forward. He moaned against his mouth as he felt his dress being pulled down his smaller body.

Axel's mouth leaving his, the blonde erupted a tiny whimper, but quickly lost the sadness when he felt Axel sucking on his nipple, creating another long groan, reaching up to gently rub his ears again.  
Roxas gave a small breath of air, feeling the heat from Axel's body vanish suddenly; Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel just staring at him.

Roxas gave a cute giggle.  
"Come on, Axel!" he grinned, motioning for the feline-boy to come back and do more. Finally seeing Axel shirtless, Roxas took the liberty of running his long fingers down Axel's exposed torso, fingertips gracefully gliding over the redheads' nipples and then down his stomach then on his lean arms, feeling Axel's strong muscles, then around his spine, softly stroking his striped tail again.

Feeling Axel's length against his own, Roxas moaned very loudly.  
"Oh, more!" Erupting hisses and more breathy moans.

_"Have you ever been with anyone...like this before...?"_

"Oh, no, Axel. No one else. And if I had've, then this would be the best yet..." Roxas responded back, smiling sweetly. Feeling Axel wrap his hands around both of their erections, Roxas's voice shuddered and breath getting quicker, he stuttered, "More... Axel, please more!"

----

Axel released a small laugh in response to Roxas' giggle and leaned down to kiss him again.  
He sighed and groaned softly as he felt the blonde's hands on his body. He had been wanting Roxas to touch him like this and as it actually happened, the red-head could hardly hold it in.  
His tail flicked and twitched as Roxas' hands made contact with it and the older of the two moaned against his mouth.  
"That feels so good..." He whispered, speaking against Roxas' lips and smiling lustfully.

As Roxas moaned loudly, Axel pressed down harder with his hips, pressing their bodies flush against each other. He let out a low growl as more friction was created against his throbbing arousal.  
"Hehe, good..." He laughed, giving the blonde another quick kiss on the lips before shifting his position. He raised his hips and took hold of Roxas' thighs to push them up and expose his entrance. He took a moment to just stare down at the sight before him.  
It turned him on like crazy to see the one he wanted so bad, exposed and vulnerable like this...practically begging him to take him and do whatever he wanted to with him...

"Ready?" He asked, looking up at Roxas' face and grinning before he moved forward and pressed the head of his erection against the boy's entrance.  
God, he was incredibly tight and Axel had to close his eyes and bite down on his lower lip as he pushed forward, holding his breath as he, inch by inch, sheathed himself completely inside the younger boy's body.  
Once all the way inside, Axel shifted a little and couldn't stop a few moans from escaping his lips.  
His fingers dug into Roxas' thighs and he pushed his knees into the ground for support as he brought his hips back and then pushed quickly back in, impaling the blonde to the hilt.

As he began to create a rhythm, the red-head grinned down at Roxas, showing him that same grin from before...looking at the blonde as though he was a small, helpless animal that he was going to have for dinner.  
His hips moved faster and faster, and soon he was slamming into the smaller boy, creating a sharp slap each time his hips hit the backs of Roxas' thighs.  
He then reached between them with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Roxas' length, stroking him in time with his swift thrusts so that the blonde would experience the double sensation.  
"Why don't you scream for me...?" He breathed, narrowing his lust-filled eyes and grinning as he rammed himself again and again inside the blonde's body...

---

Feeling sweat trickle down his cheek, Roxas continued to moan as Axel assaulted his lower half. Giving a loud gasp as Axel entered inside him, Roxas shook a little, creating a hiss, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could. Feeling him go deeper Roxas yelled, "More! Now!"

He gripped his hands into fists, knuckles turning very pale. He continued groaning as Axel stroked his member, Roxas unable to breathe without creating a small whimper in each exhale he took.

_"Why don't you scream for me...?"_

At the same exact time Axel said those words, it felt as if the redhead increased, jutting further inside Roxas's body, sending electric sparks exploding in his belly and flashing in front of his eyes with exotic colors.  
"AXEL!!" screamed Roxas as loud as he could. "AH! MORE! MORE!" Roxas could already feel himself about to come, his shoulders shaking hysterically and his hips quivered crazily.

And at every stroke that Axel gave to Roxas's length, more and more Roxas wanted to come... and he couldn't hold on much longer. Roxas had squeezed his hands into fists so tightly he could feel his finger nails dig into his skin, making him wince a little, making it even harder to hold on anymore. He had to. He couldn't wait.

Roxas finally let himself come, the thick liquid shooting out of the end of his erection quite fast. Roxas gave a shudder, the tense feeling pulling at his member was just too much, and he _had_ to come. He fell back against a large, purple cushion, starting to feeling a little relaxed, but still feeling the marvelous feeling in his lower half. So painful... yet so _good_.

----

"Ah, Roxas!" Axel cried, as his nails dug into the boy's skin and he slammed his hips forward, thrusting into him again and again. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his hair fell in front of his eyes, sticking to his forehead and temples.  
"Th-that's it..." He said, gazing down at Roxas. A few drops of sweat fell from his face and landed on the blonde's chest, adding to the moisture that was already there, "Scream..."

He let out a breathy laugh, mixed with a moan and he tightened his fingers around Roxas' length as the movement of his hips got even faster and he clenched his eyes shut as he felt his own release drawing nearer.  
Panting, Axel leaned down, causing the ends of his hair to skim Roxas' face.  
Then, an intense tightening around his length told him Roxas had reached his peak and he opened his eyes so he could watch the boy's face as he came.  
As he released, Axel felt the hot, creaminess drip onto his fingers where they were still wrapped around the boy's length. He pulled and squeezed, milking Roxas until he was sure he had nothing left to give.  
He then brought his hand up to his face and inserted two fingers into his mouth, sucking off the sticky fluid and moaning as the intense, salty flavor filled his mouth.

"Delicious..." He whispered, and he leaned down, dominantly covering Roxas' mouth with his own and thrusting his tongue inside so the boy could taste himself.  
Axel then suddenly broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of moisture between their mouths as he moaned loudly and arched his back, thrusting himself as deeply inside of Roxas as he could. As his climax hit, the muscles in his stomach clenched and his legs trembled, spasms rocking his body and his own seed shooting deep inside of the other boy.

He panted heavily and remained inside of Roxas for a moment or two, body still shaking.  
"Hmmnn...Roxas..." He whispered, finally leaning down and laying against the blonde, one arm slipping around his smaller body and his head resting comfortably against his shoulder...

----

Heart pounding and blood boiling, Roxas could hardly take in all the thrusts and all of Axel's words in at the same time, it was like a nuclear explosion happening right in front of the blonde's eyes, fireworks slamming into his chest and belly and illuminating dazzling, brilliant colors that Roxas had never seen before.  
Feeling Axel go even deeper, Roxas screamed out loudly, as loud as he could, his own hands now tightly wrapped around the top of Axel's member.  
"FASTER, AXEL, FASTER!" screeched the blonde so loudly, Roxas felt as if he had a head-ache, not to mention his throat was sore. After he had come, he felt Axel kiss him again, pushing his own tongue inside Roxas's mouth, tasting the creamy liquid that came out of the boy. It made Roxas wanna just stay here forever with Axel and just be in his arms.

And after a few more intense thrusts, Roxas felt Axel fall against him, their sweaty bodies almost sticking to each other. Roxas gave a soft moan, still feeling Axel's erection deep inside him, still making the blonde wanna groan some more. "Axel..." he whispered, every now and then saying his name more.

Roxas was so happy right now he could hardly stand it. This man had just made love to Roxas and Roxas felt on top of the world and was dancing, glad that the man he loved really loved him. That's what he hoped anyway, and Roxas was going to definitely make sure...

"Axel?" murmured Roxas so gently, "Do you love me? Say you do... Please..."

----

Axel's body heaved deeply with each breath he took. His back and shoulders glistened in the light filtering through the branches above them and a few more drops of perspiration trickled down his face, causing strands of red to stick to his skin.  
He had never felt more tired or more wonderful in his life. He was so glad he had come across this boy in the forest...

"Hnn...?" Axel sighed, nuzzling his face happily into Roxas' shoulder and letting his eyes slip closed as he just lay there, holding the blonde against him.  
He then opened his eyes at the other's words and waited for a few moments before answering.  
"I love you..." He whispered, raising his head and rubbing his nose against Roxas' playfully. He pushed his body forward slightly, member still buried inside the boy, and pressed his forehead against the other's, "You're so adorable...and I love the way your body feels..." He pushed his hips forward again as he said this, making himself gasp and quiver against the other teen.

Lowering his body again, Axel closed his eyes, head coming down to rest on the blonde's shoulder again.  
He didn't want to move from this spot. He didn't even want to remove himself from Roxas' body. He wanted to stay like this, Roxas' legs wrapped around his hips and their bodies pressed together...  
"You should sleep now..." He whispered, bringing one hand up to brush his fingers through Roxas' hair, combing back, away from his face, freeing any strands that were still clinging to his damp skin, "I know you're tired..."  
His lips curved into another impish grin and he pressed his lips against the blonde's neck, kissing him slowly and holding him closer, "Just sleep...my Roxas..."

----

That was it. That was all Roxas needed to hear. The one man that Roxas had fallen madly in love with in the entire universe said he loved him. Roxas smiled, his grin beautiful and just so happy. He wrapped his long arms around Axel's neck, bringing him down one more time to kiss him passionately.  
"I love you sooo much..." whispered Roxas.

_"You should sleep now..."_

"But I don't want to..." Roxas muttered. He didn't wanna fall asleep away from this luxury and paradise, especially with _Axel!_ He wanted to stay here, like this forever and ever. But Axel cooing at him so gently and so softly was making Roxas so sleepy. Eyes slowly dozing, Roxas leant back against the large cushion, a long, sweet smile spreading across his cheeks, murmuring before passing off to the sleeping world, "I love you, Axel..."

_Hoo, hoo! Hoo hoo! Hoo!_

Those familiar sounds of the forest woke Roxas up, blue irises getting used to the darkness again, not noticing the owl fly over Roxas' head and into the tree tops. Roxas was back outside in the small pile of brambles and moss he had fallen asleep in. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms and stilfing a yawn - Roxas also had his clothes on again - before glancing around.  
He remembered the Cheshire Cat... meeting the boy and then... then...nothing... He couldn't remember anything else. Just him being so sleepy and falling into a deep slumber in the brambles. Roxas looked up in the tree above him. He saw no emeralds, no flaming red hair or that fluffy pink and purple striped tail.

"Hm..." came Roxas. "I wonder where he went..." Roxas slowly rose up, brushing off his blue dress when suddenly, a glimmer caught his eye. Roxas pulled something off his dress and examined it up close. It was a long red hair, shining brilliantly. Roxas, quite puzzled, looked around himself incase there was anybody near. Roxas wondered about that hair and how it came upon his dress. Roxas gave a shrug...must've gotten on him when he was asleep.

Roxas simply tossed the red hair over his shoulder and glanced up to see a sign which read, _Mad Hatter_. Roxas saw a long pathway and dancing lights at the end and some odd singing. Roxas walked forward, slowly stepping onto the path. He glanced back one more time at that tree.

_I love you...Axel..._

But Roxas never heard those words, he never dreamed of hearing them. Of course, he wasn't really there... He never knew that he had fallen in love with a feline boy named Axel... or...

The Cheshire Cat.


End file.
